


My Secret Santa is you, detective

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe find themselves in an odd situation when a mall Santa turns up dead. It's down to Detective Decker and Lucifer Morningstar to find out who killed Ol' Saint Nick just in time for the holidays. Eve makes a rather surprising in turn, question is, who's her secret Santa?
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	My Secret Santa is you, detective

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me way too long to do lol, hopefully y'all enjoy it as this year comes to an end. Happy New Years and all the best for 2021!
> 
> Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think in the comments.

Lucifer arrived at the precinct to see a group of Uni's in the breakroom all huddled together; one Uni went around with a hat, Lucifer watched as people picked out slips of paper from the hat, read what was on it and then tucked it away. 

The group dispersed after a few moments, the Uni went up to Lucifer with the hat in hand.

Lucifer reached in and picked the last slip from the hat. 

He carefully unfolded the slip to see a name scribbled on it. 

He couldn't help but smile his cheeky devilish little grin once he saw that name, he tucked the paper slip in his jacket pocket. 

Chloe sat at her desk, she gathered her things and started to head out, Lucifer quickly headed over to meet up with her.

“Good morning Detective, where are we off to this evening?” he said, Chloe looked at him with a blank stare.

“We got a case down by the boardwalk, let's go,” she said, Lucifer followed close behind her as the two took her car down there.

At the scene Ella inspected the body. John Doe was a guy called Fletcher Stone, 25, known drug dealer and mall Santa at The Groove. His body had been found at a local park beside a bench. His body laid flat on the ground face up. 

“Hey Ella, what do we got?” Chloe asked, Ella got up from her crouching position,

“Old Saint Nick here was stabbed to death, ten times to be exact. All along here at his abdomen, notice the hilt marks are quite skinny so we're looking for maybe a butterfly knife or like a small butcher knife ,” Ella explained, Chloe nodded along.

“Who found the body?” Chloe asked, Ella pointed over to a young woman off with another officer looking rather distraught. 

She was shaking a bit, with tear stained makeup at the eyes. 

Chloe headed over to question the witness, Lucifer looked on to the man dressed in his Santa suit with his pale face and dead eyes.

“So, who did you get for Secret Santa?” Ella asked, Lucifer looked puzzled.

“What do you mean, Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer asked, Ella started to burst at the seams as she started to explain.

“You've never done a secret santa gift exchange before? Oh my gosh, okay so, we each get a random name drawn from a hat and the person we get we give a gift to just before Christmas,” 

“Right, sounds boring,” Lucifer said, Ella gave him that look like she had no idea what he meant.

“Boring? What do you mean boring? We get to give gifts to our friends! I mean come on, we deserve a little something, y'know” Ella said, a small theory grew in her mind. 

What if Lucifer is her secret santa and that's why he's been so nonchalant about it? 

“Why give frivolous gifts, when I'm the present. I'm plenty for just one silly human holiday,” Lucifer said, showing off his suit for the day which reflected a bit of the festivity as it was a bright red coloured suit, with a green pocket square tucked in the front pocket.

“Come on Lucifer, you're even dressed all festive how can you not be in the holiday spirit?” Ella said, Lucifer sighed, 

“There's a particular fake conspiracy theory I've heard one too many times involving myself and the fat bastard in the red suit. Besides, no object on Earth can replace this gift that keeps on giving,” Lucifer said, Ella laughed and nudged him on the arm as you would a fellow sib.

“So, what's your relationship to Fletcher?” Chloe asked, the witness Florence, 27, cleaned herself up a little, making herself appear more composed then she truly was.

“He was um, my boyfriend,” she admitted, Chloe nodded.

“Okay, do you know of anyone that might have had a grudge against Fletcher or did he have any known enemies, jealous ex girlfriend maybe,” Chloe asked, Florence shook her head.

“Uh, no, not that I can think of. I just, I-I can't believe someone would do this to my sweet Fletch,” Florence said, Chloe looked to her sympathetically.

“And where were you before you found the body?” Chloe asked, Florence collected herself with a deep breath.

“I was out with some friends down at Cracker Barrel until around 2am. I got a call from Fletcher's phone, and then I-I found him here,” she explained, Chloe nodded along.

“Did you hear anyone over the phone?” she asked, Florence shook her head.

“No, just this rustling noise, I thought he just butt-dialed me. I heard a scream, but it sounded like a woman. I tracked his phone from the find my phone app and well, you know the rest,” she explained. 

“Well if you remember anything else just let me know, okay?” Chloe gave Florence her business card, the witness went off with one of the techs who gave her a shock blanket. Lucifer and Chloe rejoined for a chat.

“Anything from our weeping widower?” Lucifer asked, Chloe shook her head, 

“She doesn't know much. I'm thinking we head to where Fletcher was working to talk to his co-workers to see what they know, it seems like Fletcher was having an affair with someone” Chloe said, she turned away from a moment to speak to Dan.

“Hey, can you see if you can pull the security tapes in the vicinity, oh and um one more thing,” Chloe said, Dan and Chloe shuffled away more as Lucifer looked onto them talking from afar.

“I know we're not supposed to spoil who we got for secret Santa but, I have no idea what to get for mine,” Chloe said, Dan smiled.

“Who'd you get Chloe?” Dan asked, Chloe got a little flustered,

“I-really can't say, just that they're a, um, friend,” Chloe said, her voice raised a little, Dan knew she was lying in that moment.

“Okay, well at least give me a little hint, now I'm curious” Dan prodded, Chloe still refused.

“Y'know what, it's-it's fine forget about it, let's just get back to work,” Chloe said, the two parted ways as Chloe went back over to Lucifer.

“What was that all about Detective, did it involve the little urchin? Oh, is she in trouble for something?” Lucifer asked, Chloe squinted her face a little.

“What? No, she's not it's just-nevermind forget it. Come on, let's go,” Chloe said, taking the lead again, Lucifer could tell something was off with her, regardless he followed her back to the car.

Chloe pulled the car up into the parking, the two quickly hopped out the car and over to the mall. 

“Are you alright Detective you seem very stressed” Lucifer said, Chloe stopped where she was just before the doors to let Lucifer catch up.

“Okay, okay, it's just this whole secret santa thing at the precinct, I-I don't know what to get for mine,” she said, Lucifer laughed.

“That's all? I can help with that Detective, so who did you get?” he asked, Chloe tensed up a little,

“They're a, um, partner of mine,” she said, Lucifer thought about it for a moment, then it dawned on him.

“Oh that is unfortunate that you got Daniel for secret Santa, My advice for his gift is to give him a box full of empty pudding cups or mmm actually no, give him this,” Lucifer said, reaching into his jacket pocket to reveal he had Dan's badge on him.

“I nicked it when he wasn't looking, what do you think detective is that a good enough gift?” he smiled, Chloe took the badge from him and placed it in one of her pockets.

“No, Lucifer. I'm returning this,” she said, stuffing the badge into her pocket. 

The two strolled through the mall until they came across Santa's workshop that sat right in the middle of the common area of the mall just before the food court. 

Chloe scanned the area to various elves going about the workshop, a new Santa sat on the chair taking photos with the children. 

Chloe walked up to talk to one of the workers, 

“Excuse me, LAPD I have some questions to ask you about um, your co-worker Fletcher,” Chloe said, the worker gestured for the detective to follow them off to somewhere private. 

Lucifer got distracted by the various lavishments of Santa's workshop, so he strayed away from the detective to do some of his own detective work. 

“So, was Fletcher acting strange or guarded when he came into work? Is there someone here that he would get into arguments with?” Chloe asked the worker, Elise, 25.   
“No, not that I can think of. At least when he was on duty as Santa,” she responded, Chloe could pick up on something she was leaving out.

“And what about behind closed doors?” she asked, Elise shifted in her seat.

“Listen, you didn't hear this from me, but Sam and he would get into fights all the time whenever they were stuck for closing shifts together,” Elise said, Chloe nodded.

“So this Sam guy would have fights with him, would it ever get physical?” Chloe asked, Elise shook her head. 

“No, never. Sam isn't that kind of guy. The two would get into arguments about anything though, Sam has a short fuse but he's a good guy,” Elise said, Chloe nodded.

“What was your relationship like with Fletcher?” Chloe asked,

“He was an alright guy, we would talk sometimes but honestly he was way too stuck up for his own good. He would act like because he's a mall Santa, he's somehow a saint even though he was cheating on his girlfriend constantly,” Elise explained, Chloe thought back to the poor witness she'd met earlier. 

“Where were you the night Fletcher died?” Chloe asked, Elise thought about it for a moment. 

“I was out drinking with some friends, I can't remember exactly for how long since I got really drunk that night, but you can ask my friends Tina and Allison. She showed the detective her phone, to the conversation in a group chat she had with her friends the previous nights. The time stamps of the messages proved that she was telling the truth. 

“Who was he seeing?” Chloe asked, Elise seemed a little uncomfortable at the question. It really wasn't the place to air that piece of dirty laundry, she knew it was important information to know though so she let it slip. 

“This girl, Lola, she's the bartender over at the bar here called The Fountain Bar,” Elise said, the detective thanked the co-worker and headed back over to where she last left Lucifer. As she got there she couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd. Then she looked over to where the line up for Santa's workshop led to, to see her partner perched on Santa's lap asking him a variety of questions. 

~~~~~~~Earlier ~~~~~~~

Lucifer headed off on his own, he passed by the displays out front by Santa's workshop looking at the various festive decorations. He saw a few of the workers passing by, a rather ravish looking Elf caught his eye, so he followed her. The girl was heading out of the workshop and over to the food court for her break. Lucifer casually walked up to her as she stood in line. 

“Hello, I'm Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar,” he said, flashing his signature smile. The girl blushed at his smile, parting a piece of her hair behind her ear. Marnie, 28. 

“Hey, I'm Marnie,” she said, Lucifer stood by her left. 

“So, how did such a beautiful woman as yourself get a job working for the bastard in red?” he said, Marnie giggled at his question.

“I, uh, needed the money to pay for my holiday gifts. I might quit soon anyway after what happened to Fletcher,” she said, a small frown forming on her face.

“Oh, Fletcher, yes that poor sod I met him briefly,” Lucifer said,

“Oh you knew him?” she asked, Lucifer didn't really want to spoil his chances here but he owed her the full truth.

“I'm working a case for his murder, I've seen his corpse,” he said, Marnie's eyes widened a little, it took her a couple minutes to figure out what to say. 

“Oh my god, so you're here to-the police think it was someone from work who did it?” she said, Lucifer nodded.

“A jealous ex perhaps or an angry elf with a penchant for licking candy canes into shivs,” Lucifer jokes, Marnie didn't seem to enjoy the joking however. She had an inkling of an idea of who it might be based on his comment.

“You guys should talk to Sam, he used to get into all kinds of arguments with Fletcher all the time,” she said, Lucifer thanked her for the advice. 

“Well, thank you for such a lovely chat Marnie. Here, in case you'd like a new job anytime soon,” he said, slipping her his business card that had his number written on the back. She smiled, and accepted the card. As Lucifer left, he spotted the new Santa talking to another child, he listened in on the conversation.

“And what would you like for Christmas little boy?” Santa asked, the kid, around 7 years old.

“I want a lego spaceship! And, I wish, that my mommy and my daddy would get back together. I miss my dad. I don't see him anymore,” the kid started to tear up a little, Santa tried to comfort the kid a little by patting him on the back.

“It's gonna be alright kid, I can get you that lego spaceship. Sometimes parents don't get along, but that doesn't change the fact that they love you no matter what,” the kid hugged Santa, then they took the picture. 

Santa handed the kid a candy cane as he headed out, the kid's mother waited by the other side for him.   
Lucifer heard that last bit about parents and felt anger swell up inside him. 

So, he snuck his way into line for Santa. Luckily the line was moving fast so it didn't take long for him to finally get to meet him.

“Hello Santa,” Lucifer said, the guy playing Santa seemed a little confused by it just being him although he didn't want to break character so he just rolled with it. 

“Hello there, come have a seat by me and we'll get this show on the road,” he said, throwing in a “ho ho ho”. 

Lucifer obliged although instead of sitting beside him, he sat directly on Santa's knee as he saw all the kids do before him. Santa grunted after feeling the weight hit his leg.

“And what would you like for Christmas, mister?” Santa asked, Lucifer studied Santa's face.

“I want nothing Santa, just to ask you instead how you can presume to know about that child's parents,” Lucifer said, rather accustory.

The guy playing Santa looked confused by the question, so he broke a little out of character to respond.

“Well, from experience, my parents separated and for a while I blamed myself because of it. But, it wasn't my fault, they had their issues. It's tough man, but at the end of the day, they still loved me,” he said, Lucifer took what he said into consideration. 

“Did you sleep with that child's mother? There's a song about a child that finds you kissing their mother, was that you?” Lucifer asked, the guy had had enough of Lucifer at that point.

“Okay, it's time you get off me now, here, just take a candy cane and go,” he said, breaking character and then went back into character as the next kid went to him. 

Lucifer took the candy cane and headed off just in time to see Chloe waiting for him.

“Lucifer, what were you doing?” she asked, Lucifer opened the candy cane from its small package and placed it in his mouth. 

“Well, first I met with a lovely woman named Marnie who told me about this Sam fellow that the victim would get into fights too,” Lucifer explained, Chloe noticed the connection.

“I've also heard about this guy Sam, we should find him to see if he knows anything. Why-why were you talking to Santa?” she asked, Lucifer continued to suck on the candy cane in his mouth.

“To gather more information, detective. Clearly this new Santa killed the old one to take his job,” he said, Chloe brushed it off.

“What makes you say that Lucifer?” she asked, Lucifer thought about it for a moment.

“This Santa chap has access to any home he likes, and with any mother he wishes to kiss, so clearly he murdered that poor Fletcher fellow so that he could be the one to give gifts to children and to sleep with their mothers,” he said, Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Lucifer, you know Santa isn't real right?” she whispered, so as not to tip off to any of the children that waited in line for Santa a few steps away from them.

“What do you mean Santa isn't real?” he repeated loudly, the children in the vicinity started to cry out asking their parents if Santa is real. Chloe grabbed Lucifer's arm and the two headed out further away from the crowd. 

“Santa is just a character created from old folklore for children to believe in, during Christmas. He's not actually Santa, he just plays him for the children,” Chloe explained, Lucifer nodded along.

“Right, so you lie to the little urchin that Santa is real to hide the fact that you and Daniel are the ones giving the presents to her?” he asked, Chloe shot him her signature neutral disapproving look.

“Can we focus on work please? First we need to talk to Lola over at The Fountain Bar, see what she knows and then we'll find Sam,” Chloe explained, Lucifer nodded.

“Of course detective, lead the way,” Lucifer said, Chloe headed off ahead of him as the two went to the bar. 

“Excuse me, I'm looking for Lola, LAPD we'd just like to ask her some questions,” Chloe said to the hostess she saw at the front, the hostess led them inside.

“She's right there, officers,” she said, as she went off back to work.

Chloe strolled up to the bar to meet Lola who was currently mixing up a drink for the guy sitting right in front of her. 

“Hey, what can I get you two?” Lola asked, Chloe flashed her, her badge. 

“Detective Decker, LAPD, we'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder of Fletcher Stone. We spoke to some of his colleagues over at Santa's workshop, and you were mentioned,” Chloe explained, Lola shifted in place a little. 

“Let's take this to the back, please? Hey Ronnie! Cover for me, I'll be back in 15,” she said, handing off her duties to another bartender as she led Chloe and Lucifer off to a private room to chat. 

“Look, Fletcher and I just had a one night stand, that's all. It was never serious between us, dude was a bit of a creep honestly, after we hooked up he kept going on about how he wanted to get serious with me,” Lola explained, Chloe kept a mental note of what she was saying, Lucifer chimed into the convo.

“So Santa got with you and tried making you his new missus Klaus?” Lucifer said, Lola looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that. It's horrible what happened to Fletcher, but honestly the guy had it coming after that huge fight he had with Sam,” Lola explained, Chloe chimed in.

“What was the fight about?” she asked, Lola shrugged.

“No clue, but it was starting to get rough that's for sure,” Lola explained, Chloe thanked her and the two headed back out to go find Sam.

“Where were you the night of Fletcher's murder?” Chloe asked, 

“I was working all night, Ronnie can vouch for me,” she said, Chloe hept a mental note of that as she thanked Lola for the information. Chloe and Lucifer headed out, it was time for them to finally get to Sam. 

Further downtown, they managed to find Sam's apartment building, they went up to his door and rang the doorbell. Lucifer didn't want to wait for long, so he simply broke the door knob and strolled inside. The detective followed him despite her own protests to wait until they got a warrant first. 

Sam was in the kitchen making himself some food, he heard the door get busted in so he quickly ran off to grab his gun. The detective and Lucifer searched the apartment to find Sam. The detective and Sam found themselves in a standoff as they pointed their guns at each other. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Sam asked, Chloe raised her hand a bit trying to calm him down.

“I'm Detective Decker, LAPD, we just want to ask you some questions Sam, now please, lower the gun” she said, Sam slowly lowered it down and tucked it away into his pants. 

“We can talk downstairs,” he said, he led them back over towards the dining room as he went back to finishing up cooking his meal. 

“Can I get you anything detective? And uh, other detective?” he said, trying to include Lucifer in his offer.

“He's my consultant, Lucifer Morningstar, and I'm alright Sam we just need to talk,” she said, Sam placed his stuff down at the table. Chloe and Lucifer sat across from him.

“Alright, let's talk then,” he said, as he started to dig into his meal,

“Where we you the night of Fletcher's murder?” she asked, Sam paused from eating, he cleaned off his mouth with a napkin.

“I had the closing shift, after work I came right home,” he said, Chloe could tell he was telling the truth, but at the same time she knew he was holding something back from them. She looked to Lucifer, Lucifer could tell what she wanted him to do, as he'd done may times before since the beginning of their little partnership.

“Tell me, Sam. What do you truly desire?” Lucifer asked, Sam found himself caught in that rather hypnotic stare, he felt powerless and couldn't control what he was about to say next.

“I....I want Fletcher to get what he deserves,” he said, Sam recoiled back at saying that. He knew he'd get into deep trouble after admitting that, to cops no less.

“Well, mission accomplished it seems,” Lucifer jokes, Chloe wanted to pry into that instead.

“What do you mean by Fletcher getting what he deserves, Sam?” she asked, Sam finished his meal and cleaned up the space, he poured himself a drink.

“Listen, I hated the guy alright, I'll admit that much. Dude was so full of himself, acting like he's some special snowflake cause he got to be Santa while the rest of us were like his lackies. He took the role way too damn seriously, it was ridiculous. You've got to believe me, I'm not a violent person. I'm all bark, no bite” he said, Chloe nodded. Lucifer didn't seem satisfied by his answer.

“So you murdered Santa to make sure he was no longer the big man in charge. You hated being a little lackey don't you? Sick of following the fat bastard in the red suits orders to make more presents for all the little urchins,” Lucifer said, he grabbed Sam by the collar and hoisted him against a wall. Chloe stood behind him.

“Let him go Lucifer,” she ordered, Lucifer reluctantly let go. Sam brushed off his shirt, the encounter however stirred up some anger within Sam, he wanted to fight back for once. He aimed a punch directly to Lucifer's face only for Chloe to intercept and hit Sam directly in the face, giving him a bloody nose in the process.

“Oh, deck the halls indeed detective,” Lucifer jokes, Chloe rolled her eyes. She escorted Sam in cuffs with them for further questioning.

~~Meanwhile back at Lux ~~

Maze found herself on her lonesome in Lux, she waited by the bar taking kamikaze shots. 

“Maze!” she heard a voice call out to her, she turned around to see who called for her. She looked around the room, until she finally saw her emerge. Eve had returned, in a rather long glossy red dress. She had dangly red earrings in, her hair mostly parted to the side. 

Maze got up from her seat and sheepishly walked over to Maze, Eve joined her in the middle. The two awkwardly stared at each other.

“Hey,” Eve said, she tucked a hair behind her ear. Maze shifted her stance in place, crossing her arms.

“Hey,” she said dryly. Eve walked over to one of the booths, she patted the seat beside her to get Maze to sit down with her. Maze went over, taking a seat a few spaces away from Eve. 

“What are you doing here Eve?” Maze asked, her first thought circled back to Lucifer. 

Of course Eve came back for him, why wouldn't she? Last time they spoke she clearly still had some feelings for him, who's to say she wasn't here to reignite that old fling. The very thought of them getting together angered Maze.

“I came to see you, to see how you're doing,” Eve said, Maze didn't expect that answer, she found herself caught off guard. She didn't quite buy into it however, she still hated the fact Eve just left and now she's suddenly coming back, what does she want exactly?

“I'm fine,” Maze said, by this point she had gotten over the fact Eve left so not a lot of emotion remained on her rather stone cold expression.

“That's good, after we last spoke I-I know that I wasn't in the best place at the time but Maze,” she said, pausing to reach a hand out to Maze, Maze wanted to pull her hand back from her but couldn't muster up the will to do so.

“I never meant to hurt you, I've had my time to figure out what I want and, well, I want you” Eve said, Maze could feel butterflies in her stomach. Her memories of the time they spent together came flooding right back to her in that moment. 

“I-I don't know what to say,” Maze responded, Eve moved over, closer to Maze.

“It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Just please, I want to give this a chance,” she said, Maze wanted to protest. First she left her and now she wants to come back? What happened to change her mind? 

“Eve, you left me. I-I don't know how this is going to work. What about Lucifer? Don't you still have feelings for him?” Maze asked, the question irked Eve as she receded back away from Maze.

“I know that I have done unforgivable things, and honestly I'm not completely over Lucifer. I've changed Maze, believe me, but I can't just forget that version of me doesn't exist. Some part of me, deep inside wants that but Maze. I want to move on, that chapter of my life is over. I want something new, with you. If you'll accept me into your life once again,” she explained, Maze didn't know what to think in that moment. Besides the fact that she was in desperate need to fight something to work out what she was feeling.

“I need to go, Eve,” she said, abruptly getting up and storming off from Eve. Eve sat there, she watched as Maze left. She got up and strolled over to the bar, this was going to be one hell of a night.

~~Back at the Precinct~~

Chloe combed over the case file, something wasn't adding up. After interrogating Sam, not much could be found in terms of motive or opportunity. 

No denying that Sam hated him, but no prior records from him painted him as a killer, nor did he seem the type whose motive is to kill for some kind of benefit, considering he wasn't even considered for the position of Santa. 

No opportunity either, his alibi checked out proving he wasn't anywhere near the crime scene. Chloe's next step was to check in with the other witnesses, alibi's. 

She did a background check on the various co-workers and women Fletcher knew, only one got a hit. A real piece of work too. Elise, the co-worker has a history of two B&E's, domestic abuse and vehicular manslaughter. She called up the friends Elise mentioned, who seemed confused by her questions.

“I'm sorry detective, I don't know of anyone named Elise, Allison and I went out with our friend Marnie last week.” Tina responded. Chloe called up Allison to confirm, she too said the same thing. Chloe caught onto the suspicious behaviour. 

Lucifer went over to the kitchen to pour himself a coffee (mixed with whiskey of course), he took a quick gulp as he happened to catch the detective walking towards him. 

“Hey, Lucifer, we're bringing in Elise for questioning, are you coming?” she said, Lucifer didn't quite understand what she meant.

“Oh? This Elise woman is a suspect?” Lucifer asked, Chloe nodded.

“I got into contact with both of Elise's friends, or should I say not friends, since neither of them even knew who I was talking about. She's got a violent history, and she knew that saying that Sam and Fletcher were having fights would make him a suspect,” Chloe explained, Lucifer took another swig.

“Right then detective, it's time we bring in the elf,” he said, Chloe rolled her eyes at him. 

It didn't take long to reach Elise's place, as they reached the front door to knock, something caught Lucifer's eye. A blood stain print remained on the door right by the doorknob, luckily he was careful enough not to touch it. Chloe went over to the door, Lucifer took out his pocket square, and placed it onto the doorknob. He turned the knob, Chloe took the lead as they headed inside, Chloe had her gun out of its holster as she made her way through the house.

The two lurked through the house, to see various knick knacks and holiday displays about the place. Then something really caught their eye, a bloody butterfly knife laid there on the ground, still covered in blood. The two made their way through the house, only to stop upon Elise crouching down on the ground, she turned to face them. 

She had blood all over her hands, her makeup streamed down her face. She raised her hands to surrender, Chloe went over and cuffed her. 

Elise remained in holding, Chloe and Lucifer sat down across from her.

“I have nothing to say,” said Elise, she picked at the cuffs with her fingers.

“Really? We found the murder weapon in your house and you with your hands covered in blood.

“Not another word without my lawyer,” she said, Chloe turned to Lucifer, he smiled in anticipation. He leaned over on the desk, he looked directly into Elise's eyes.

“Tell me Elise, what do you truly desire?” he said, Elise fell into that rather hypnotic stare.

“I....I wanted Fletcher to pay,” she said, after saying that she knew confessing was the real nail in her coffin.

“Well then, case closed detective,” Lucifer said, Chloe still wanted to know why.

Elise started to tear up.

“I-I didn't want to kill him. He gave me no choice after I found out that he...” she said, she started to trail off.

“Oh I see, Santa was sleeping with the other elves but you wanted to be his missus Claus didn't you?” Lucifer said, Elise got a little lost in the metaphor but she nodded her head.

Chloe and Lucifer left her in interrogation to be properly arrested.

“What's going on with you?” she asked, Lucifer seemed puzzled by the question.

“Clearly Santa is the villain here, he's got with many children's mothers and torn up families,” Lucifer said, Chloe didn't look amused by how he as usual was projecting onto the case.

“I know things are complicated with your dad, but this case has nothing to do with Santa,” Chloe said, Lucifer didn't quite understand.

“If Santa had stayed with Missus Claus then they could have been happy together,” he said, Chloe could tell the underlying message he was trying to get across. 

“Maybe Santa and Missus Claus weren't meant to be together, that's on no one's fault. Sometimes, Santa is too busy working and Missus Claus, well, she can't take it anymore. And all the little elves follow along with Santa, because that's just what they do. It's not their fault, sometimes things just don't work out,” Chloe said, Lucifer had spaced out by that point.

“I'll see you for secret Santa, detective,” he said, as he headed out.

~~A few days later: Christmas Day~~

Everyone gathered at the precinct to open their secret Santa gifts. Many presents sat on the table, everyone passed around their gifts. Chloe found a rather large present with her name on it, in rather fancy calligraphy. She shook the present a little, then she tore away at the wrapping paper. 

She opened the box to find a rather fancy organizer for files. It was a collapsible organizer with already placed dividers and various labels on it already like “open cases” and “cold cases”. Deep at the bottom of the gift was a gift card for her favourite coffee place.

Chloe looked about the room, trying to figure out who gave it to her. Her eyes settled on Dan.

“Was it you?” she asked, Dan shook his head.

“Hmm, was it you Ella?” she asked, Ella shook her head as well.

“Oh, so who could-oh I get it,” she said, her eyes settling on Lucifer.

“My secret Santa, is you detective,” Lucifer said, Chloe beamed at that, who knew he could give her such a thoughtful gift.

The gifts were done distributing, everyone had gone back to work, although the real main event was starting. Dan had yet to open his gift.   
Dan inspected the box, given his history he expected anything but pleasant inside that box.

“Well I know it's not from you, but I'm honestly worried to open this thing,” Dan said, Lucifer took it as a compliment to be considered a threat to Dan. 

Dan opened the box to find a self help book for masturbation. Lucifer saw it and started to crack up, Chloe couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Dan got rather upset though,

“Okay, who's the wise guy that got me this?” Dan said, no one admitted to it.

“You have to guess Dan, that's how this works,” she said, Dan huffed.

“Was it you Ella?” he asked, Ella started to giggle.

“No, of course not Dan,” a grin plastered all over her face.

Dan looked about the area, until finally it dawned him.

“You got this for me?” he asked Chloe, Chloe doubled over in laughter, Lucifer started to crack up even more.

“Oh man, okay, look Dan, I bought that while drunk,” she said, Dan went off in a huff. Chloe finally calmed down, and Lucifer and her finally went back to work.

Eve swung by the precinct, she didn't want to see Lucifer at the moment, so she snuck by off to where she knew to find Ella.

“Hey, Ella” she said, Ella turned to see her.

“Hey, Eve, how are you doing? It's been so long” Ella said, 

“Good, just um, wanted to see how you were doing,” she said, Ella smiled and went over to hug her.

“It's so good to see you Eve, I'm super sorry though but I have to get back to work. Merry Christmas, Eve” she said as she headed out. Eve followed suit not long after, first she needed to grab a little something. She looked about the area to find a stray rose lying on the table. Surely, she wouldn't mind if she simply borrowed it.

~~ 2 minutes to New Year's – Lux~~

Lucifer and his friends gathered at Lux for a little New Year's celebration. Dan partied with the crowd, Ella floated about dancing with all kinds of folks. Chloe stuck by Lucifer as the two relaxed by the bar. Amendial stuck with Linda as the two relaxed by the booths. Maze sat on her lonesome once again, Eve managed to find her once again, she held something behind her back.

“Eve, what are you doing here?” Maze asked,

“I came to see you again, Maze. I have a little something for you,” she said, extending out the gift she had hidden behind her. A single rose. Maze took it in her hands. 

Lucifer and Chloe spotted Maze and Eve talking, Lucifer wanted to talk to her, but Chloe held him back.

“I think it's best to leave them alone for a bit, we can talk to them after, yea?” she said, Lucifer agreed. 

The countdown began, 59 seconds.

“This isn't going to fix anything Eve,” Maze said, Eve frowned.

58 seconds.

“I know, I have a lot to make up for, and I know I don't really deserve a second chance. Just-please, I want to take that chance,” she said, taking Maze's hand into hers.

50 seconds. 49..... 48...... 47..... 46.

“But-I, after all the time, I just-it hurts to think about us. You left Eve, no rose is going to fix that fact,” Maze said.

45 seconds. 44..... 43...... 42. .....41.....

“What we need to do is move forward, no more thinking about the past Maze. Just you, and me, that's all that matters,” Eve said. 

40 seconds. 39...... 38...... 37.....

“I-I don't know if I can move on so easily Eve, I-I need time,” Maze said, Eve inches in closer.

36 seconds. 35..... 34...... 33.....32

The crowd in Lux started to count along as the time inched closer and closer. The excitement grew more and more as this year was finally coming to an end.

20 seconds.....19....18.....17....16

“How about we start small then, Maze. Above all else, I just-I want to be there for you,” Eve said, cupping Maze's face in her hand. She delicately pressed a finger to Maze's face, feeling the softness of her cheek beneath her finger.

The crowd started to go wild as the countdown finally reached the point of real excitement. 

10 seconds.....9......8.....7.....6..

“And I want to be there for you, Eve. I've never connected with anyone like I have with you, before,” Maze admitted, Eve beamed at hearing that.

5 seconds....4.....3.....2...

Eve leaned in, kissing Maze passionately on the lips right as the countdown finally hit midnight. Confetti fell down from the air onto the two. Maze and Eve embraced, until finally Maze pulled away.

“ Happy New Years, Eve,” Maze said.


End file.
